Je t'aime malgré tout
by Lady Elektra Black
Summary: OS. Bien après le tome 6... La bataille finale a eu lieu. Voldemort est mort. Officielement. Mais officieusement... Qui est donc cet homme au chateau des Potter, qui semble si proche de Harry ? Attention, SLASH!


**_Je t'aime malgré tout.

* * *

_**

**Disclaimer** : je ne possède aucun des personnages. Ils sont la propriété de J.K.Rowling.

Voici donc une courte fic, issu de moi.

**Note** : Attention ! Ceci est un slash ! Alors homophobes, abstenez-vous, je vous pris. Vous êtes prévenus !

* * *

C'était la fête ce soir. Lord Voldemort était mort aujourd'hui. Après toutes ces années. Après toutes ces batailles. Après tous ces morts. Il était enfin mort. Définitivement. 

Alors que l'espoir était mort en même temps que Dumbledore, Harry Potter avait continué à se battre. Laissant ses amis derrière lui, il avait cherché avec acharnement les Horcruxes que Voldemort avait créés et les avaient détruits, un à un. Puis il était revenu de ses voyages, alors que la bataille faisait rage sous les tours de Poudlard assiégés par les légions du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il s'était battu contre le Lord Noir et avait gagné. Les mangemorts avaient été attrapés depuis ne pouvant s'échapper, grâce aux barrières anti-transplanage et anti-portoloin que Celui-Qui-A-Une-Fois-De-Plus-Survécut avait érigé avant de se lancer dans la bataille. Les centaures de la Forêt Interdite avaient arrêté les créatures alliées au Lord Noir qui tentaient de s'échapper.

Ceci était la version officielle.

Les partisans de Vous-Savez-Qui arrêtés, Vous-Savez-Qui détruit, le peuple du monde sorcier de Grande Bretagne s'en donnait à cœur joie. Ils n'auraient plus à avoir peur. Ils faisaient donc la fête, oubliant les morts le temps d'une nuit, soignant les blessés, célébrant les vivants, louant le Survivant, qu'il avait cru perdu, suite à sa si longue disparition. Mais il était revenu, les avaient sauvés, et maintenant il subissait le long défilé de personnes souhaitant le remercier.

Tard dans la nuit, il profita du lancer des feux d'artifices confections Weasley, pour s'éclipser. Il transplana malgré les barrières vers un château installé sur une île entre l'Ecosse et l'Irlande. Pénétrant celui-ci, il monta le grand escalier vers la chambre seigneuriale. Il ouvrit la porte, entra et la referma doucement, sans bruit. Il enleva sa lourde robe de bataille en peau de basilic, ses diverses armes planquées un peu partout sur lui et les posa sur la commode avec sa baguette. Il retira ses bottes, et alors, se sentant plus léger, il s'approcha du lit et s'assit sur le bord pour regarder la personne endormie qui y reposait. Il passa de longues minutes ainsi, ne se lassant pas de l'observer. Puis déplaçant une mèche de cheveux bruns derrière l'oreille, il l'embrassa sur le front. Ce tendre mouvement réveillât l'homme allongé nu sous les draps.

- Bonsoir, fit celui-ci.

- Bonne nuit, répondit Harry. C'est fait.

- C'est bien.

- Oui. Nous sommes libres désormais.

- Je ne serais jamais libre, Harry.

- Si. Je t'apprendrais, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je te réapprendrais à aimer, à vivre. Tu en as le droit. Je t'interdis de penser le contraire. Tu t'es fait manipuler. Et tu as aidé à te racheter. Si cela ne suffit pas, je t'aiderais à continuer à te racheter.

- Harry, (soupir)… Tu ne pourras pas. Le ministère voudra que tu sois présent dans le monde sorcier. Ca ne marchera pas entre nous. Je me demande encore comment tu m'aimer, alors que je suis un tel monstre.

- Chut, fit Harry, lui mettant un doigt sur les lèvres. Nous avons déjà eu cette conversation un millier de fois, mais je continuerais à te le répéter jusqu'à ce que tu cesses de douter.

Je me moque complètement de ce que veut le ministère. Et ça marchera entre nous, parce que je t'aime et que tu m'aimes. Et tu n'es pas un monstre. Tu ne l'es plus. Et si tu l'as été, ce n'était pas entièrement de ta faute. OK ?

- Oui. Je t'aime, mon ange.

- Moi aussi, amour de ma vie.

- Vraiment ? Et que fais-tu de ces filles avec qui tu es sorti ?

- Serais-tu jaloux ? Il ne faut pas. Elles ne tiennent absolument pas la comparaison à côté de toi. Et puis, ce n'était pas de l'amour, juste des passades.

Au fait, une proposition m'a été faite. Le ministre voudrait que je devienne le directeur de Poudlard.

- Vas-tu accepter ?

- Cela dépend.

- Dépend de quoi ?

- De toi. De leur réaction. Si tu ne veux pas, ou s'ils ne sont pas capables d'accepter notre relation, alors il n'en sera pas question.

- Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter de moi.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises ! Tu es la chose la plus importante qui m'est arrivée dans ma vie. Tu es important pour moi, et je m'inquièterai toujours de toi, quoi que tu en dises.

- Tu es adorable, Harry.

- …

- Tu as l'air soucieux. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, s'il te plaît, mon ange.

- Si tu veux tout savoir, mon amour, j'ai envie d'avoir des enfants.

- Vraiment ?

- Oh oui ! Et j'ai bien l'intention de les choyer et de les aimer. Ils n'auront pas la même enfance que la notre.

- Tu es au courant que les grossesses mâles existent chez les sorciers ?

- Bien sûr !

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

- Je t'adore, Tom. Sur ce, il embrassa tendrement les lèvres de son compagnon, le caressant de ses mains partout sur son corps, pendant qu'il s'allongeait sur lui d'une manière possessive. Harry passa ses doigts fins sur le corps de son amant, lui soutirant des gémissements qu'il étouffa sous ses baisers enflammés. Quittant ses lèvres, Harry déposa de tendres baisers le long de sa mâchoire, puis descendit dans son cou, alors que ses mains caressaient chaque cm² du corps de son amant.

- « Harrrrryyyyyyyy… », Gémit Tom, alors que Harry lui laissait la marque d'un suçon dans le cou. Harry enleva ses vêtements d'un sortilège de magie sans baguette, et se colla sous les draps contre l'autre corps, faisant se toucher leurs érections et ainsi leur déclencher une vague de plaisir. Tom haletait, ses mains caressant les épaules et le dos de l'autre homme, le tenant serré contre lui.

Les mains d'Harry, quittant son torse, descendirent plus bas, caressant les cuisses, sans jamais touché le sexe palpitant de désir, alors que sa bouche venait titiller les mamelons, les embrassant, les suçotant, les mordillant. Tom gémit encore de plaisir et de frustration mélangé, que Harry ne s'occupe pas de son sexe douloureux.

- Harrrrrryyyyy... Je t'en supplie...s'il te plaît...

Celui-ci accédant à sa prière s'agenouilla sur ses jambes, approcha ses lèvres du sexe tendu. Il commença par déposer des baisers rapides sur le sexe et les testicules, puis donna des coups de langue sur toute la longueur, avant de refermer ses lèvres, emprisonnant la virilité de son amant, commençant de longs vas et viens.

- Oh Harry ! Gémit encore Tom. Harry remonta finalement le long du torse pour l'embrasser furieusement. L'une de ses mains remplacèrent sa bouche sur le sexe, tandis que l'autre allait titiller l'entrée de son intimité, avant d'y introduire un doigt, puis deux, puis trois, afin de le préparer à la pénétration.

Dans l'obscurité de la chambre, éclairée seulement par le feu de la cheminée, on pouvait entendre des gémissements, des cris, des plaintes de plaisir, deux corps se déplaçant dans un rythme de va-et-vient. Chair contre chair, peau contre peau, séparés seulement par leur sueur.

- Harry, je te veux en moi, maintenant, s'il te plaît.

- Tout ce que tu veux mon amour. Les doigts se retirèrent, faisant gémir Tom de la perte, avant d'être remplacés par l'érection dure et chaude de son amant. Celui-ci re-caressa le membre de Tom, afin de le détendre. L'effet voulu atteint, Tom commença, empalé sur le membre de son amour, à bouger ses hanches afin d'en demander plus. Les lèvres de Harry se posèrent à nouveau sur celles de Tom, donnant des coups de reins de plus en plus puissants, touchant à chaque fois sa prostate, ses testicules venant frapper les fesses de son compagnon. L'étroitesse de celui-ci le serrant durement, le faisait haleter, tandis qu'un cri jaillisait de la gorge de Tom à chaque coup de boutoir. Les mains de ce dernier tenaient fermement les hanches de l'autre, le pressant encore plus son corps contre le sien.

Le plaisir montait exponentiellement. Puis l'orgasme arriva, tel un feu dans leurs veines. Harry se déversa en Tom, qui jouit entre leur deux corps serrés, alors qu'ils se criaient leur amour mutuellement. Lançant un sort de nettoyage, Harry se dégagea de son amant et se coucha à côté de lui, après l'avoir pris dans ses bras et déposer un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Merci.

- De rien. La prochaine fois sera à toi de dominer.

- Pas que cela me dérange, si c'est toi, lui fit-il en souriant, d'un de ces sourires si craquant dont il avait le secret.

- Je t'aime Tom Elvis Jedusor-Potter.

- Je t'aime aussi, monsieur mon époux. Mais oublie Elvis Jedusor, s'il te plaît.

- Tu n'aimes toujours pas le nom de ton père.

- Voyons ! Tu sais bien que c'est toi que j'aime ! Et nos enfants, quand nous en auront.

Un grand sourire vint étirer les lèvres du Survivant, tandis qu'il plongeait doucement dans le sommeil, bien vite suivit par son mari.

* * *

Officiellement Voldemort était mort à tout jamais, ses horcruxes détruits par Harry Potter. Officieusement, Voldemort était mort, pour permettre à Tom Elvis Jedusor de renaître, grâce à Harry Potter, qui en rerouva les Horcruxes, afin de réunifier son âme. Le survivant brisa la malédiction posée sur le Lord Noir, et réapprit à celui-ci à aimer, et à se laisser ressentir des émotions. Harry et Tom se marrièrent, puis élaborèrent un plan afin de se débarasser de "Voldemort".

* * *

Leur relation ne fut pas appréciée fortement au début, lorsque le siège de directeur fut accepté. Le ministre, Hermione Granger et son époux, Ronald Weasley, voyant les homosexuels d'un mauvais œil. Mais les deux concernés, fous amoureux, n'en eurent que cure. 

Plusieurs années plus tard, Harry Potter, directeur de Poudlard, regardait ses premiers enfants rentrer à Poudlard. Lui et son époux, connu sous le nom de Tom Potter, se partageaient les classes de Défense contre les forces du mal, à défaut d'avoir pu trouver un professeur compétent. Cette malédiction fut également rompue.

* * *

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, s'il vous plaît.

Je voulais faire Harry/Tom, avec un Harry fort et un Tom, beaucoup moins dominant. En fait je voulais renverser les rôles entre eux par rapportà la majorité desnombreuses fics que j'ai pu lire sur eux jusqu'à présent, faire voir un autre aspect de Tom.

J'espère que cette vision a pu plaire à certains d'entre vous. Mais moi, j'avais envie de ça.

Bises à tous. Elektra


End file.
